Various types of passive self mobilization devices are already known, the majority of which utilize flat belts of webbing material, akin to automobile seat belts, having an adjustable closure device, as found in the usual adjustable seat belt. Such flat belts do not permit proper concentration of force, and the resistance offered by webbing material is fixed in amount. Another type of such device utilizes a cylindrical pad and attached cords to provide the force, but it does not provide the degree of flexibility, with dimensional stability, which can be obtained with my invention.